reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Historical Timeline
This is a page to keep track of what is going on on Reign. It will also compared the show to the real-life time of the characters. ** Also check out; Timeline Characters * King Henry - Was a kind and fair ruler. He had 3 illegitimate children and 10 children with his wife Catherine de' Medici (7 of whom lived to adulthood). After the suspicious death of his older brother, Henry became the next-in-line to the throne and became King at 28. He and Catherine were married for 26 years, although he kept his most favorite mistress Diane de Poitiers at Court. * Queen Catherine - Grew up in Italy and moved to France at 14 to marry prince Henry, and became Queen at 28. She had 10 children, 7 whom grew to adulthood. She was a more strict mother & Queen, and was cousins with her husbands mistress, Diane de Poitiers. * Mary, Queen of Scots - Was Queen of Scotland 6 days after birth and sent to France at age 5 to marry Prince Francis. She and Francis married when she was 15 years old and he was 14. She was queen on France & Scotland for less than 2 years. * King Francis - Was a sickly, and short prince who got married at 14. He was king for a year and a half before he died of an ear infection. * Sebastian - Never existed. Timeline Season 1 * 1557 - Queen Mary I of England orders an attempt on Mary, Queen of Scots' life. Pilot * ' 7 January 1558' - The French take back Calais, France. Higher Ground End of Winter 1559 - Prince Francis leads a group of 6 men & take back Calais. Higher Ground * 4 April 1558 - Mary, Queen of Scots signed a secret agreement bequeathing Scotland and her claim to England to the French crown if she dies without children. Consummation Liege Lord Start of Winter 1558 - 16 year old Mary & Francis marry each other while at French Court. Dirty Laundry * 24 April 1558 - 15-year old Mary, Queen of Scots and |14 year old Prince Francis have a public wedding at Notre Dame de in Paris. Consummation Start of Winter 1558 - 16 year old Mary & Francis marry at Notre Dame off-screen. Dirty Laundry * ' 17 November 1558' - Queen Mary I dies and Princess Elizabeth becomes Queen Elizabeth I of England Slaughter Of Innocence June 1559 - Queen Mary Tudor, who is married to Philip II of Spain died from a timor. Slaughter Of Innocence * 22 June 1559 - The proxy wedding of Elisabeth & King Philip of Spain takes place in France.Pilot Spring 1558 - 20-something Elisabeth married late 20's Phil, both in France. Pilot * 5 July 1559 ''(Aprx.)'' - 14 year old Princess Elizabeth marries 30 year old King Philip II of Spain in Spain. Pilot Spring 1558 - 20-something Elisabeth married late 20's Phil, both in France. Pilot * 10 July 1559 - King Henry dies in a jousting accident 5 days after his daughter's wedding & his son |Francis becomes king of France at 15.Slaughter Of Innocence June 1559 - Henry's beings to loose his mind and his son secretly kills him during jousting competition. Slaughter Of Innocence * Late 1559 - After King Henry's death. Catherine takes Château de Chenonceau from Diane de Poitiers Summer 1558 - Catherine agree's to help Henry on the condition He gives her Château de Chenonceau. Dirty Laundry Season 2 * The Black Plague hit Europe around every 10 years, or so. In Europe there were oubreaks in 1544–1548 and 1563–1566. Late Summer 1558 - The Black Plague hits France '' Dirty Laundry Valois Family Tree * History's King Francis * History's King Henry * History's Queen Elisabeth Valois * History's Princess Claude * History's King Charles IX * History's Henry III of France * History's Catherine de' Medici (Via Marriage) * History's Mary, Queen of Scots (Via Marriage) Tudor Family Tree * History's Queen Elizabeth * History's Queen Mary Tudor * History's King Henry VIII * History's Anne Boleyn (Via Marriage) * History's Catherine of Aragon (Via Marriage) Stuart Family Tree * History's Mary, Queen of Scots * History's James Stuart * History's King James V * History's Marie de Guise (Via Marriage) Guise Family Tree * History's Marie de Guise * History's Duke of Guise Bourbon Family Tree * History's Louis Condé * History's King Antoine * History's Queen Jeanne (By Marriage) Dudley Family Tree * History's Robert Dudley * History's Amy Dudley * Lady Jane Grey (Via Marriage) Habsburg Family Tree * History's King Philip * History's Don Carlos * Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor * History's Queen Elisabeth Valois (Via Marriage) Poitiers Family Tree * History's Diane de Poitiers References }} Category:Historical Category:Reign Category:House of Tudor Category:House of de' Medici Category:House of Stuart Category:House of Guise Category:House of Valois Category:Timeline Category:House of Boleyn